The Ballad of the Dead & Strawberry
by bustercall
Summary: quince años han pasado desde la derrota de Yhwach, desde entonces el mundo ha estado en paz, sin embargo, ¿cuanto tiempo podrá reinar la paz? oscuras fuerzas comenzaron a moverse desde las sombras con el único objetivo de hacerse con el ultimo vestigio del poder del Rey Quincy ... Kazui Kurosaki.


**quince años han pasado desde la derrota de Yhwach, desde entonces el mundo ha estado en paz, sin embargo, ¿cuanto tiempo podrá reinar la paz? oscuras fuerzas comenzaron a moverse desde las sombras con el único objetivo de hacerse con el ultimo vestigio del poder del Rey Quincy ... Kazui Kurosaki.**

 **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y no recuerdo a cuantos mas, lo que importa es que esto no fue hecho con animo de lucro y que todos los personajes pertenecen a su autor original y que se joda todo lo demas**

* * *

 **The Ballad of the Dead & Strawberry**

 **Prologo**

* * *

 _-Abarai Ichika, Una aprendiz de Shinigami… ¿y tú eres?-_

Antaño fue la forma en la que ella se le había presentado, sin ninguna clase de permiso había aparecido en su habitación justo atrás de él, con una sonrisa confiada mientras le apuntaba con una espada en la cara, evidentemente no a manera de desafío, simplemente haciendo gala de su impetuosa personalidad.

Dejando caer una gota de sudor con fastidio, Kazui Kurosaki simplemente pudo pensar una cosa al recordar aquel momento de su infancia mientras su mirada se agriaba.

 _-pensar que en ese entonces parecía ser una chica agradable…-_

Corriendo a toda velocidad y saltando por las cubiertas de las casas del distrito Mashiba de la ciudad de Karakura sorteando la mirada de los curiosos siendo tan silencioso y ágil como podía, miraba un pequeño dispositivo en su muñeca, cortesía de la Kuchiki menor, dispositivo que tintineaba levemente transmitiendo una señal en específico la cual en concordancia con cada paso que el daba, le hacía sentir un mayor rastro de maldad y de poder espiritual

Un Hollow se había avistado a orillas del rio Karasu, bastante más lejos de su casa de lo que le gustaría en caso de que sus padres llegasen a casa antes de lo pensado

Una vez más se metería en problemas, podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, cada vez que su queridísima amiga lo enredaba en una de sus jugarretas no terminaba de ninguna otra manera, después de todo, estaba completamente prohibido que él se involucrase en las labores de la Shinigami aprendiz designada a cuidar de la ciudad de Karakura

Y por supuesto que él estaba de acuerdo, lo último que quería era desobedecer las órdenes de sus padres, Ichigo y Inoue habían sido muy claros a la hora de advertirle de la clase de peligros a la que se estaba exponiendo al pelear contra esas cosas, una negativa bastante fuerte de ambos desde el primer momento que descubrieron las bondades espirituales de su retoño fue todo lo que necesito para entender que quizás no era necesario que interviniese en ese mundo sobrenatural que era jurisdicción de seres superiores

Si era así ¿Por qué estaba desobedeciendo de manera tan directa a sus padres para hacer algo que el claramente no quería hacer?

 _-Chico fresa, ¡te estas demorando bastante en llegar!¡la idea era emboscarlo hace diez minutos!-_ Le gritaba una voz claramente femenina a su comunicador, con un tono más maduro del que denotaba su edad

-¡ _ya voy!¡YA VOY!...-_ Gritaba el chico nervioso y molesto, maldecía su timidez a la hora de tratar con ella, tal vez si adquiriese un poco más del carácter de su padre podría hacerle frente de mejor manera a futuro, pero por ahora en la relación de ambos, ella era quien siempre llevaba la iniciativa y él pese a odiarlo a gritos, le ganaba más la curiosidad de ese mundo sobrenatural del que Ichika de manera arbitraria le hacía ser parte

Finalmente tras llegar al área de influencia del Hollow pudo sentir los pesados vestigios del poder del ser corrompido por los alrededores, el aire se había densificado horriblemente a punto de hacer dificultoso la labor de respirar y los gruñidos metálicos del Hollow rezumbaban por todo el lugar, así como arañazos aparecían de la nada en el suelo donde este se encontraba asechando

Una mariposa negra volaba delicadamente por encima de él casi no dándose cuenta de la presencia de esta en medio de la oscuridad de la noche recién llegada

-Llegas tarde fresa…- susurro una voz que aparecía atrás suyo tomándolo por completo por persona, al girar a mirar hacia atrás se encontró con una chica cuya complexión demostraba que estaba sobre sus quince años de edad, con un cabello rojo opaco cuyos mechones caían grácilmente sobre su rostro y cuya cabellera se encontraba recogida por una bandana que se amarraba desde su nuca hasta la corona de su cabeza dándole un cierto parecido con su padre, ojos violetas oscuros e intensos miraban con reproche al peli naranja quien rápidamente desviaba su mirada al costado, no ayudaba que la Shinigami luciese una figura trabajada aun con su holgado haori de combate

-lo siento…- bufo este avergonzado, en respuesta a eso Ichika simplemente suspiraba

-en fin ¿estuvo difícil huir de casa?...- pregunto con genuina curiosidad, haciendo avergonzar levemente al shinigami anómalo

-yo no huyo de casa… simplemente salí unos minutos…-

Por su parte Kazui Kurosaki había heredado rasgos de su padre a partes por igual, el cabello naranja intenso de su padre con el rostro delicado de su madre así como parte del carácter tranquilo de esta, él mismo se encontraba vestido con un haori negro de Shinigami con la única diferencia de que a diferencia del resto de guerreros que usaban esta indumentaria, debajo llevaba una chamarra deportiva cuya capucha sobresalía de su traje

Fastidiada por la respuesta tímida de su compañero, Ichika se rascaba la cabeza con cierto desespero, antes de desenfundar su zampakuto, la guarda de esta con una forma similar a la de un rayo era su rasgo más característico

-¡muy bien! ¡El plan será el siguiente! Tú iras primero para llamar su atención y que se centre únicamente en ti como su amenaza de turno, tan pronto este totalmente abierto, entrare y lo cortare de lado a lado…- tras terminar la explicación, miro con confianza y arrogancia al anómalo Shinigami -…¡¿alguna pregunta?!-

Kazui Kurosaki parpadeo confundido por la poco ortodoxa estrategia, después de todo había un detalle obvio en esta que lo molestaba

-me…¡¿me estas usando como carnada?!...- pregunto exaltado y aterrado, como respuesta, la Kuchiki más joven con delicadeza puso su mano en el hombro de este con una tierna sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una aterradora mirada llena de maldad y crapulencia

-Kazui kun, o vas allá y sigue el plan… o te meteré mi puño tan dentro de tu trasero que la gente pensara que está viendo al Muppet más chillón de toda la historia ¿entendido?...-

Para más malestar de ella, el chico simplemente se quedaba en silencio con cara de haber visto el más aterrador de los fantasmas

-iiihhhhccckkk….- soltando de paso un gemido casi femenino terminando de desesperar a la oji violeta quien lo tomaba de sus hombros mirándolo furica

-¡HASTA!¡TUS!¡HOMBROS!¡KAZUI!-

Tragando saliva, el peli naranja asentía disparándose en dirección a la zona de combate más por huir de su tiránica amiga que de las ganas de pelear en si

 _-no tenía que ser tan explícita…-_

Pensó avergonzado de sí mismo por haber sido intimidado tan fácil, aun así como siempre, se sintió incapaz de molestarse completamente con ella, por lo que asumiendo su cruel destino, desenfundo su Zampakuto también y tal cual había sido el plan, descendió al terreno descubierto a orillas del rio, donde la maligna criatura al notar al invasor dejo ver su forma completa

Se trataba de un Hollow del montón cuya forma física no distaba de la de una mantis a excepción de la máscara de hueso blanca con una boca desproporcionadamente grande y el agujero abierto en su pecho

Una vez más Kazui tragaba saliva, no necesitaba mucha experiencia para ver que aquellos ojos amarillos lo miraban con apetito, después de todo los Hollows buscaban a humanos con alto poder espiritual para alimentarse y él era hijo de un Shinigami y una Fullbringer, su poder espiritual obviamente estaba por encima del promedio

 _-vaya vaya, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?...-_

Pregunto la criatura deslizando su torso como si fuese el de una serpiente, acercándose para escudriñar al joven combatiente

Obviamente ambos chicos no demoraron en sorprenderse

-¡¿esa cosa puede hablar?!...- pregunto Ichika aun escondida en los arboles del lugar, era la primera vez que veía un Hollow con una inteligencia suficiente consolidada como para comunicarse verbalmente más allá de sus rugidos

Por supuesto Kazui dio un salto hacia atrás, empuñando fuertemente su espada, interiormente aterrado, nunca antes había visto un Hollow con una inteligencia mínima y ahora venía uno que podía hablar y demostrar claramente sus intensiones

 _-un Shinigami ha venido a "purificar" mi ser, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-_ Rio el ser etéreo desenfundando sus dos guadañas que tenía por manos los cuales brillaban amenazadoramente a la luz de la luna _-…me lo tomaría en serio si no fuese un pequeño niño asustado…-_

Por supuesto Kazui estaba asustado, se encontraba enfrentando uno a uno a una criatura que sextuplicaba su tamaño y envergadura cuya sed de sangre destilaba horriblemente por cada poro de su ser, ser de sangre dirigida únicamente contra su ser, un movimiento en falso y la mitad de su torso estaría dentro de esa gigantesca boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

 _GROOOOOWWWWLLLLLL_

El ensordecedor rugido del Hollow fue el disparo de salida para empezar la batalla, la enorme criatura moviéndose de forma serpentina se disparaba hacia el chico de cabellos naranjas quien aun viéndose abrumado salto hacia atrás con su espada apuntando para contra atacar, haciendo que el golpe del monstruo diese de lleno contra el suelo generando un ensordecedor estruendo así como haciendo saltar piedras y tierra por todas partes

 _-mierda, es fuerte…-_

Pensaba Ichika viendo desde lejos el enorme cráter que había dejado el monstruo, para su alivio Kazui ya estaba muy lejos de la zona de impacto, manejando su espada posicionándola para atacar instantáneamente si esa cosa se le acercaba. En gran parte aquello hacia que ella pudiese mirar la batalla levemente tranquila, después de todo, para ser un Humano con poderes de Shinigami, Kazui Kurosaki estaba en un nivel muy superior al de algunos de sus compañeros en la academia y eso le llenaba de seguridad para proponer planes ridículos como el actual

 _SLASH_

Un navajazo fantasma casi atravesó al peli naranja por la mitad puesto que de entre la nube de polvo, el Hollow seguía atacando apenas dándole tiempo al aterrado chico de retroceder y defenderse, puesto que los ataques del amorfo ser eran rápidos y devastadores, haciendo que si bien ningún corte hubiese sido acertado aun, la fuerza de estos resintiesen los brazos del chico a la hora de defenderse

 _CLANK_

Un choque especialmente pesado hizo arrodillar al joven Shinigami por el peso que el enorme monstruo imprimía sobre su garra, deteniéndolo apenas por reflejo usando su espada enteramente como escudo, pero resintiendo todo el daño del golpe en sus brazos y piernas

 _-¡Maldición!¡¿Qué estás haciendo Ichika?!-_

Pensaba preocupado el chico, llevaba más de diez minutos peleando y su compañera aun no daba pistas de aparecer y francamente comenzaba a sentir miedo genuino por eso, su enemigo era muy superior a lo que él pensaba

Tanto que casi no pudo percatarse de un golpe de barrido de este con su cola el cual se estrelló violentamente contra su costado sacándolo a volar hasta estrellarlo estrepitosamente contra un árbol, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones

-¡kazui!-

Ichika ahogaba su grito al ver como aquella cosa había dado un golpe critico contra su socio de pelea, dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente por la fuerza del impacto, cosa que el Hollow aprovecho para aproximarse al chico quien incapaz de defenderse adecuadamente, sería un bocadillo fácil, centrándose únicamente en saciar su apetito repto hacia el herido adolescente

Momento que ella estaba esperando, por lo cual saltando de su escondite se acercó hacia el monstruo acortando su distancia de manera casi instantánea con su Shunpo preparada para cortar la nuca del monstruo con un movimiento limpio. Lo que no espero, fue ver como este retorciéndose vertiginosamente, giraba completamente sobre sí mismo para golpear a su atacante con su cola y despedirla al otro lado del campo de batalla con su golpe

-KYYYAAAAAAA-

TRROOOMMMMPPPPP

Dispara como un meteoro Ichika se estrellaba contra el suelo siendo incrustada en parte de este dejándola totalmente paralizada por el golpe recibido de manera inesperada

-¡Ichika!- Grito alarmado Kazui al ver a su compañera golpeada de tal manera

 _-Niña tonta, ¿creíste que no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia?-_

Preguntaba burlón el Hollow reptando lentamente hacia la peli roja quien no podía moverse adecuadamente por el grueso del golpe recibido, podía sentir como varios huesos fueron rotos en un instante, los cuales iban desde costillas hasta su pierna, podía verlo al notar la sangre que desprendía de su haori por la parte de su pierna y el dolor infernal que estaba sintiendo

 _-primero acabare contigo antes de ir por el pobre tonto que tenías por socio, no todos los días puedes comerte un shinigami, mucho menos dos…-_

La oji violeta veía con terror como la criatura se acercaba a ella lentamente chocando sus dos garras, preparada a cortarla en varios pedazos, al estar inmóvil y totalmente indefensa, sintió sus ojos aguarse levemente, sin embargo las ganas de pelear no la abandonaban, mirando desafiante y con odio al ser perverso

Este finalmente al estar a menos de un metro de ella, acercaba su rostro a las piernas de ella, preparado para lamer su sangre y degustarla

SLASSHHH

GROOOWWWWWWLLLLLL

Un alarido de dolor escapo de las fauces de la criatura al sentir como su pierna acababa de ser cortada de lado a lado limpiamente, obligándolo a caer de costado, cortesía del movimiento rápido y eficaz de Kazui quien se encontraba atrás de este claramente enojado

-¡Aléjate de Ichika hijo de perra!-

Grito este dominado por la ira la cual era más grande que el dolor que podía sentir del impacto del golpe que lo había dejado inmovilizado hacia unos instantes

Ichika en silencio y totalmente atónita, observaba como Kazui si había logrado herir al enorme monstruo, cosa en la que ella había fracasado patéticamente, su sentimiento se debatía entre el asombro y la frustración

 _-¡pequeña mierdecilla!-_

Iracundo el enorme monstruo gruño furioso antes de alzar su garra y estrellarla violentamente contra el piso con una velocidad y poder superior al que ambos chicos habían previsto, razón por la cual Kazui hasta unos segundos después articulo el extraño calor que sentía en su pecho y como parte de la vida se le iba en un instante

Un corte limpio aparecía desde su clavícula hasta su abdomen haciéndolo sangrar descontroladamente, todo, sin que terminase de entender que había ocurrido hasta que el dolor lo domino y lo hizo gritar

-¡KAZUUIIIIIII!- grito Ichika llena de terror al ver como acababan de matar a su socio de peleas

El chico de cabellos naranjas caía al piso sin poder moverse de ninguna manera, con una mirada vacía en sus ojos opacados conforme se iba desangrando en el suelo

 _-Maldito mocoso… quería cenarme primero a la shinigami, pero tú te llevaras ese honor…-_

Alerta ante la amenaza que era el chico de cabellos naranja, el monstruo ignoro por completo a la Shinigami herida acercándose serpentinamente al chico moribundo, relamiéndose gustoso mientras se cerraba sobre este con garras y dientes preparado para acabar con todo en un solo movimiento

Ichika totalmente desesperada busco reponerse lo más pronto posible, pero el dolor la paralizaba, haciendo que no sintiese otra cosa más que desesperación absoluta al ver como su amigo más cercano iba a ser devorado únicamente por su culpa y arrogancia

-¡KAZUII!¡KAZUIII!-

Sin embargo, al cerrarse sobre él fue el único que vio como la mirada del chico se avivaba de desprovisto, en primera instancia pensando que este de alguna manera milagrosa había recuperado la conciencia, sin embargo el ver como la sangre que borboteaba del chico se había tornado negra de un momento a otro y como de esta comenzaban a materializarse una serie de ojos deformes le hizo retroceder levemente

 _-¿Qué es eso?-_

Nunca había visto un fenómeno de ese tipo, aquella sangre derramada se elevaba como una mancha sobre el chico y los ojos de esta miraban a todas direcciones de manera estrambótica antes de fijarse completamente en él, haciéndole sentir a una criatura hecha de maldad, legítimo miedo

 _SLASSSHHHH_

Razón por la cual no se dio cuenta cuando un corte limpio atravesaba su máscara horizontalmente por atrás, desintegrándose inmediatamente en el ambiente

Kazui recuperando la conciencia levemente sin notar el fenómeno del que había sido parte, apenas pudo reconocer la sombra difuminada de su padre y su madre actuando en desespero en pos de su condición antes de perder por completo la conciencia

* * *

Hacía rato había llegado el nuevo día, y Kazui Kurosaki no podía evitar lamentarse aún más por su mala suerte

 _-lo sabía, ¡lo sabía y aun así lo hice!¡soy un completo idiota!-_

No solo había caído una vez más en las tretas del desastre y mala influencia que solía ser Abarai Ichika, sino que también casi no lo había contado de no ser por la intervención de sus padres, debía agradecerle a los poderes de su madre que no hubiese muerto en ese lugar luego de haber sido cortado por la mitad por esa cosa y casi ser devorado consecuentemente

Por supuesto no se había ido libre de castigo, el enorme chichón en su cabeza y las marcas del castigo corporal que no podían verse por su ropa puesta solo eran la cima de lo que se le había venido encima por haber desobedecido la orden de NO ACERCARSE A LOS HOLLOWS POR MAS QUE ICHIKA SE LO PIDIESE

Razón por la cual ahora miraba con cierto fastidio y preocupación por la ventana en medio de clase, la escuela de Karakura donde se habían graduado sus padres ahora era donde él estaba estudiando y muchos compañeros le echaban en gracia el enorme parecido de él con su padre, lo único que lo diferenciaban levemente era que él no tenía cara de criminal y que su cabello era lacio en comparación al de su viejo

-wow, ¿te portaste mal eh?...- pregunto una voz femenina al costado suyo

Quien se acercaba era una chica de cabello blanco y tez levemente morena, ojos castaños lo miraban particularmente divertidos, la chica cruzada de brazos sacaba a relucir su poco modesto busto para su edad, cosa que su apariencia daba a entender que ella era de esas pandilleras descarriadas que habitaban actualmente el sistema educativo básico

Con un suspiro Kazui volvía a mirar por la ventana

-buenos días Inchou…-

Por eso mismo nadie creería que ella era la representante del curso y la mejor estudiante de la escuela, mucho menos que su carácter fuese tranquilo y que de hecho, fuese como la hermana mayor de todo el grupo

-buenos días Kazui kun…- saludaba ella cortésmente, sentándose a su lado acercando su puesto al de él, mirándolo divertida – en fin, ahora que fue lo que paso ¿de nuevo tu novia te metió en problemas?...-

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero del rostro del chico

-¡Ichika no es mi novia!...- exclamo apenado antes de volver a su actitud pesimista -… pero si, anoche fue especialmente malo…- otorgo sumiéndose un tanto más en su depresión actual, aun recordaba lo claramente doloroso de la noche anterior y no se refería propiamente al castigo físico

 _Poco a poco Kazui Kurosaki recuperaba la conciencia, parpadeando débilmente para ver como lo primero que veía eran unas cuantas manchas a través de un campo naranja, estas no demoraron en aclararse lo suficiente hasta que finalmente reconoció a su madre curándolo desesperada y a su padre mostrándose claramente impotente_

 _-ma… mama…-_

 _Bufo débilmente, aun bastante herido como para hablar adecuadamente, sin embargo, tan pronto su voz se escuchó, los ojos de Inoue Orihime brillaron con alegría haciendo que ella se llenase de tranquilidad al ver que su hijo sobreviviría_

 _-Kazui…snifff…KAZUIII…-_

 _Si no fuese porque el romper el campo rompería la curación, probablemente lo hubiese ahogado con un abrazo asfixiante, por su parte incluso su propio padre, aquel hombre tan fuerte y seguro de sí mismo como él lo veía, también rompió en llanto al ver que él se encontraba con vida_

 _La tristeza comenzó a embargarlo, nuevamente había sido un idiota fácilmente manipulable por la shinigami y eso por poco le cuesta su propia vida, un error que no podía perdonarse, razón por la cual tan pronto vio a su costado a Ichika Abarai, siendo curada por su madre pero claramente consiente y mirándolo a él con cierta vergüenza, no pudo evitar susurrar algo que claramente ella escucho pese a la distancia y la suavidad de su voz_

 _-por qué no me haces un favor…y te vas al demonio…-_

 _Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enojado, ese Hollow al que se acababan de enfrentar estaba lejos de ser uno común, cosa que ella le había prometido que era asi, Kazui sabía que los dos no tenían lo necesario para enfrentarse a un Hollow medianamente fuerte y aun así lo había puesto de carnada únicamente por diversión_

 _Tenía derecho a estar molesto_

 _Pero no quería estarlo_

…

Vaya, ósea que casi la palmas por meterte en peleas con pandilleros por hacerle caso a tu amiga… no eres precisamente brillante ¿sabías?...- bufo la chica de cabellos blancos sentándose educadamente mirando con comprensión a su compañero

Kazui por su parte había deformado su historia lo suficiente para omitir toda la parte sobrenatural, normalmente era mala idea hablar con alguien más de las cosas tan delicadas y personales tales como sus desventuras, pero si algo era claro del comportamiento y del carácter de la representante de clase, es que ella era una excelente confidente y que era mejor hablar con alguien ajeno a su familia sobre las cosas que le inquietaban, sabía muy bien que su tía Yuzu lo escucharía y lo apoyaría, pero no quería complicarle la vida a nadie con sus problemas

-sé que no lo soy…- contestaba el peli naranja recostándose sobre sus brazos en su puesto -…la verdad quisiera alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible, pero es prácticamente imposible…-

Aquello llamo la atención de la representante de clase, haciendo que esta arquease una ceja en curiosidad

-¿puedo saber por qué?...-

Kazui simplemente suspiraba

-nuestros padres son amigos de casi toda la vida, mi padre y su madre fueron amigos casi inseparables en su juventud antes de que bueno, mi viejo se volviese doctor y su madre… se dedicara a su trabajo…- bufo esa última parte tartamudeando puesto que casi se le sale el que Rukia Kuchiki fuese capitana del Gotei 13

-vaya, ósea que unidos por razones familiares…- analizaba la peli blanca entretenida con la situación de su compañero de clase -… entiendo por qué dices que no se pueden separar, básicamente dañaría la relación de sus padres…-

-si, tristemente por eso no me la puedo quitar de encima…- finiquito fastidiado, asumiendo realmente que era culpa de sus padres el que estuviese obligado a estar con ella, al menos se había convencido de eso por completo hasta que miro como su compañera lo miraba con cierto reproche -…¿Qué?-

-nah, eres un mentiroso…- concluyo ella un tanto decepcionada -… tu no estas metiéndote en problemas porque este obligado a seguirle el juego, estas en problemas porque TE GUSTA ESTAR CON ELLA IDIOTA…- le reprochaba ella claramente molesta

-¡¿Cómo me va a gustar estar con alguien a quien le gusta tratarme mal, meterme en problemas y burlarse de mí?!...- pregunto este un poco nervioso por la reacción de su amiga y confidente.

-no sé, supongo que eres masoquista y no lo admites…- contestaba la peliblanca como si nada haciendo que una vena se brotara en la frente del shinigami, después de todo, al escuchar aquella premisa humillante, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a cuando recién se estaban conociendo

 _-¡Oye!...- lo saludaba impetuosamente Ichika como siempre apareciéndose sin permiso en su habitación sin siquiera saludarlo apropiadamente -…¡¿quieres venir conmigo?!¡Vamos, te enseñare a ejecutar Shunpos!- aprovechándose de su amable inocencia_

 _-¡siiiiiiiiiiii!- contestaba alegre el chico sin entender bien de lo que ella le estaba hablando, para que luego todo terminase con él lastimado por que la idea de ella de enseñarle a hacer el paso flash era cruzar distancias de más de veinte metros entre salto y salto que normalmente no terminaban bien_

-maldita sea Kazui, ¿Por qué eres tan debil con ella?...- bufo para sí mismo en un susurro asumiendo que de hecho, siempre que ella le proponía esa clase de aventuras locas, el aceptaba porque muy en el fondo todo eso le encantaba. Aun así, eso no quitaba que ella lo invitaba principalmente a actividades donde era la vida de EL la que peligraba mas no la de ambos, el mejor ejemplo de eso era la emboscada de la noche pasada

Por supuesto no demoro en darse cuenta que estuvo encerrado en sus pensamientos susurrando en voz alta frente a la inchou quien reía discretamente tapando su boca con su puño, haciendo que se exaltase avergonzado

-¿ves? Te metes en problemas porque te gusta estar con ella, no le eches la culpa a los demás…-

Ruborizado completamente, Kazui escondía la mitad de su rostro en sus brazos recostándose contra su puesto, mirando avergonzado a la ventana

-me gustaría al menos que no siempre me tratase como su conejillo de indias…-

Aquello era su pensar verdadero, era cierto, le agradaba seguirle el juego a Ichika la mayoría de las veces, le ayudaba a explorar el mundo sobrenatural al que sus padres le prohibían estar y siendo sincero con él mismo, no imaginaba la vida sin la pintoresca participación de ella en esta, pero todo eso se veía opacado cuando notaba que ella solamente jugaba con él en todos los sentidos

La chica de tez morena noto el cambio de ánimo de su compañero y mirando un tanto al otro costado, entendió con cierta decepción que la misteriosa Ichika ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón del peli naranja que evitaba que ella se acercase más de lo debido

-bueno, supongo que dependería de ti ponerle un freno a las cosas si sientes que ella se aprovecha demasiado de ti…-

Kazui asentía, sumiéndose un poco más en su melancolía

-sí, pero no puedo hacer nada, para ella solo soy un idiota útil…-

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada más, razón por la cual agradecieron en silencio que el profesor llegase para impartir la primera clase del día

* * *

-muy bien, siguiente… Abarai Ichika…- llamaba el instructor de Kido

La chica de bandana y cabellos rojos caminaba de manera inexpresiva al campo de tiro, ignorando las miradas curiosas y casi de reproche de todos los demás

-¿esa es Abarai Ichika? ¿La hija de la capitana Kuchiki y el capitán Abarai?...es terriblemente joven…-

-sí, es una mocosa que entro en el programa de aprendiz de Shinigami aun siendo tan joven…-

-…o sea una mocosa de cuna de oro mimada que esta acá porque sus padres y tío son capitanes y por qué hace parte del clan Kuchiki…-

-no ha tenido que trabajar lo mismo que nosotros para estar acá…-

Estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar esa clase de comentarios que ya a esas alturas no les prestaba total atención, la cosa variaba una que otra vez cuando metían insultos a la formula, pero en la academia eso no era tan común, era obvio, el ultimo tipo que la insulto por su nombre termino expulsado inmediatamente por ir contra el prestigioso nombre de los Kuchiki

Razón por la cual ella era tratada en público como una celebridad, pero como una escoria bajo la superficie

Suspirando simplemente se ponía en posición, apuntando su mano hacia el maniquí a veinte metros de ella

-¡oh, señor!¡mascara de sangre y carne, toda creación, batir de alas, aquel que ostenta el nombre del hombre!¡infierno y poseidon, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!...-

Una energía de color rojo comenzaba a brillar en la mano de la peli roja haciendo que el aire alrededor de ella se alejase por la presión de su poder

-¡SHAKKAHO!-

De su mano se disparaba una esfera roja que acertaba directamente en el pecho del maniquí, haciéndolo volar en miles de pedazos dejando la marca de quemaduras en el suelo

Por supuesto todos los demás estudiantes se quedaron atónitos puesto que solo los mejores prospectos a Shinigami lograban ejecutar un Kido mínimamente bueno aun cuando utilizaban el encantamiento.

-Excelente trabajo señorita Abarai, como siempre enalteciendo el nombre de su familia, Siguiente…-

Tras su presentación, la chica volvía nuevamente a sentarse en su lugar, lejos de recibir la admiración de otros estudiantes, todos la evitaban y la miraban con envidia

-pfff, siendo una Kuchiki cualquiera puede…-

Una vez más, ella se quedaba en silencio, simplemente jugueteando con su cabello desinteresadamente, hacía mucho tiempo que la opinión del resto de la plebe le había dejado de importar un bledo.

En lo que no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, era en como la había embarrado la noche anterior, producto de su propia arrogancia

* * *

 _PAFFFFFF_

 _Un fuerte coscorrón era acertado en su cabeza haciéndole chillar levemente conforme un chichón comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza_

 _-¡pequeña cabeza hueca!¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre hacer una estupidez como tratar de pelearte contra un menos?!- por supuesto el regaño directo de Rukia Kuchiki, Capitana del treceavo escuadrón no fue menos que contundente, la estupidez de su hija había hecho que ella abandonase por más de seis horas a su escuadrón lo cual era inaceptable -…¡¿Cuál era tu deber por el que te deje ir a Karakura?!-_

 _PAFFFFF_

 _Otro golpe seco en la cabeza hacia llorar levemente a la orgullosa pelirroja_

 _-patrullar la zona y avisar a los shinigamis encargados cuando apareciera un hollow… no pelear contra ellos…-_

 _-¡Perfecto, lo entiendes!¡¿entonces por qué desobedeciste esa orden y te pusiste en peligro a ti y a Kazui kun?¡los dos pudieron haber muerto anoche de no ser por Ichigo!-_

 _Ella era consciente de eso, era cierto que algunas veces las cosas se desmadraban un poco, pero anoche realmente estuvieron a punto de morir, ella termino con varios huesos rotos y Kazui fue cortado limpiamente a la mitad por su deseo de mostrar su progreso como Shinigami_

 _Ella no contesto nada más_

 _Simplemente girando su cara al piso se limitó a hacer hincapié de su propia estupidez, ella quería derrotar a ese menos con ayuda de Kazui para ganarse unas cuantas palabras de felicitación de sus padres, desde que Renji había sido ascendido a capitán hacia un años la presencia de ambos en su casa era prácticamente inexistente, tal vez si demostraba ser lo suficientemente hábil, podría entrar pronto en alguno de los barracones del treceavo o del séptimo escuadrón._

 _Además de eso, Kazui era el único amigo que ella tenía de verdad, que no miraba por ella por su posición en el seireitei ni nada por el estilo, era obvio que quería que ambos destacaran_

 _Nunca espero que todo se tornase tan malo tan rápidamente y por eso casi pierde a su único amigo_

 _-lo siento…- fue lo único que respondió_

 _PFFFFFFFF_

 _Otro coscorrón llegaba a su cráneo haciéndola chillar agudamente_

 _-¡no pasaría nada si fuese la primera vez!¡pero siempre estas metiéndote en problemas y de paso metiendo al hijo de ichigo!¡¿no te das cuenta que ese niño no es igual de talentoso que tú y que no puede seguirte el ritmo?!¡¿Es que lo quieres matar?!-_

 _Su mirada se llenó de terror al escuchar tal conclusión_

Era cierto que no lo había pensado en absoluto, ese era su mayor defecto, normalmente estaba tan sumida en su entrenamiento o en cómo sacarle provecho a este para sobresalir que pocas veces o ninguna pensaba en las consecuencias, de niños esto había repercutido en que Kazui llegase con heridas de consideración a la casa de los Kurosaki, si no era física al menos si era Psicológicamente como aquella ocasión en la que por culpa de sus tretas el chico había terminado atrapado en un nido de arañas en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

-quizás si estoy aprovechándome demasiado de él…-

No era muy consciente sobre eso, pero cuando ella se encontraba cerca de él tendía a explotar y a dejar salir toda esa energía y personalidad la cual normalmente su protocolaria familia o el excesivo entrenamiento mantenía encerrada.

-pero digo… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es tan…..tan…. tonto e inocente que dan ganas de aprovecharse de él….- protestaba ella sola en el dojo de la mansión principal Kuchiki, la cabeza de clan, su Tío, le permitía hacer uso de ese lugar para entrenar por lo que era normal que pasase su tiempo libre en este cuando no podía ir o escaparse a Karakura.

Ese era el otro rasgo que le inquietaba y a la vez llamaba su atención, Kazui era terriblemente talentoso como Shinigami pese a no haber sido entrenado por nadie más que por ella, sin embargo su semblante era demasiado tranquilo para el poder que tenía, sin contar que era en extremo condescendiente y amable, eran tan amable y puro que provocaba acabarlo a coscorrones para que mostrase algo de actitud y de carácter, puesto que en consecuencia con la personalidad de ella, era un completo cobarde cuando se trataba de desafiarla.

Tanta frustración le causaba que el maniquí metálico frente a ella le enervaba también, y sería el foco para despejar toda su frustración.

Tanta frustración que alzo su mano para ejecutar un Kido en vez de usar su Zampakuto

-¡TUS PELOTAS DE METAL AHORA SON MIAS HIJO DE PUTA!-

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

La cantidad de energía descontrolada y masiva hizo volar el muñeco en pedazos y a diferencia de en el campo de entrenamiento, dejar quemaduras no solo en el suelo sino también en el muro y en el techo de la habitación.

Nuevamente ella rugia frustrada rascándose la cabeza

-¡con un carajo!¡si solo dejasen que Kazui entrase en la academia Shinigami conmigo apuesto a que ambos nos graduaríamos en nada de tiempo por encima del resto de chupapitos que tengo por compañeros de cla…-

-Ujummmm-

-¡pero noooooooo!¡sus padres creen que es muy "peligroso" enfrentarse contra Putos Hollows que no son más que la basura pútrida sobre la que se cagu…!-

-UJUUUMMMM…-

El alto tosido llamo su atención haciendo que ella voltease a mirar atrás molesta antes de pasar al más absoluto terror y nerviosismo haciendo que rápidamente su temperatura asi como su presión sanguínea descendiesen niveles peligrosos, después de todo quien estaba en la entrada del calcinado dojo era nada más y nada menos que el capitán del sexto escuadrón y líder de la cabeza Kuchiki

-Bi-Bi-Biakuya sama…- tartamudeo la peli roja al haberse dejado ver en tan indecoroso arranque ante su honorable y temible tío

Este ajeno a la explosión emocional de su sobrina simplemente cerraba sus ojos y llevaba sus puños a su espalda

-acompáñame Ichika…- ordeno este con su típico temple inexpresivo, dándose media vuelta para caminar sin espera a la respuesta de su sobrina, era obvio que todo aquel que estuviese viviendo bajo el nombre de la casa Kuchiki tenía que obedecer sus órdenes, y ella no era la excepción, razón por la cual al recuperar su color de piel natural la peli roja salió corriendo hasta alcanzar a su tío.

Ambos caminaban en silencio por los corredores de la mansión, Byakuya manteniendo su porte típico y casi robótico mientras Ichika caminaba atrás suyo con ambas manos en su regazo, avergonzada de que este hubiese presenciado su arranque de ira.

-primero que nada… es deber de nosotros mantener nuestro porte y elegancia ante toda situación, la serenidad, el orden, la disciplina y la eficiencia son la marca del Clan Kuchiki, no olvides nunca eso Ichika…-

-¡Hi!...- respondía la peli roja de manera casi militar a lo que era la versión de una reprimenda por parte de Byakuya

Tras eso, el silencio se apremió entre ambos, hasta que Ichika se vio caminando a los jardines del lugar, un tanto inquieta por el extraño manierismo de su tío de ser silencioso y misterioso.

-veo… que algo te molesta…- hablo este en su tono marcial típico, haciendo saltar a la peli roja del susto

-hi…- contesto ella trémulamente, no sabía de qué manera tenía que dirigirse a su tío, él era la cabeza de su familia y eso hacía que ella tuviese que tenerle el mayor de los respetos, aun cuando este trataba al parecer de hablar de manera informal con ella

Sabiendo cual era el pensar de su tonta sobrina el portador de Senbonsakura suspiraba deteniéndose en seco, quedando de frente a un estanque donde solían nadar tranquilos sus peces Koi, lugar que le ayudaba a serenar sus ideas

-supongo que fue por tu… error reciente durante tu patrullaje en Karakura…-

Ichika reclinaba su cabeza avergonzada, aun cuando el imponente Byakuya Kuchiki trataba de ser condescendiente y amable, su aura natural de lord feudal y máquina de combate sin emociones destilaba lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que ella más que usarlo de confidente, estuviese compadeciendo ante él.

-hi…- contesto ella de manera resignada -… realmente hice que todo se fuese a la mierda…- la mirada molesta de Byakuya ante su forma de hablar hizo que ella agachase su cabeza aún más antes de estremecerse de miedo -… lo siento…-

Tosiendo para romper el incómodo ambiente, Byakuya volvía a posar su mirada sobre esos peces que bailaban en círculos

-ciertamente cometiste una estupidez y el castigo por eso debe ser ejemplar, pero entiendo tus motivos para actuar así…- concedía el líder de clan con tono casi ominoso típico de su persona -…sin embargo, tienes que entender, que si se te ordena algo, es para que lo cumplas, la perdida de Shinigamis por la estupidez y la arrogancia de estos es algo que genera detrimento en nuestra sociedad…- Al voltear a mirar a su costado, se encontró con la mirada perdida de su sobrina, probablemente perdida en medio de la compleja frase, obligándolo a tallarse el tabique rogando por paciencia para sí mismo -…en tu idioma, actuar como idiota solo hará que te maten, por una razón se te dice que solo vigiles…-

Por supuesto él no sabía que el espaciamiento de su sobrina era porque esta no se creía que realmente el frio y distante Buaykuya Kuchiki realmente estuviese tratando de subirle los ánimos

Sin embargo, pasando del asombro se limitó a desviar su mirada a un costado

-es que no es justo ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo no puede venir conmigo a la academia Shinigami?...- protesto ella llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos pateando el césped con desgana -… él es un shinigami como nosotros, lo normal es que se preparara como tiene que ser-

-porque Kazui Kurosaki no es un Shinigami Ichika…- contestaba contundentemente Byakuya sin darle vueltas al asunto -… al igual que su padre, es un humano con poderes de Shinigami, es una situación muy diferente…-

Ichika pese a la fuerza en la respuesta de su tío, no pudo evitar arquear una ceja

-¿no es eso lo mismo?...-

Un frio silencio se apodero del ambiente, roto únicamente por el ruido de uno de los peces Koi saltando libre saliendo del agua, momento acompañado por un tallado de tabique por parte de Byakuya quien simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación, de tratarse de otra persona hace mucho lo hubiese puesto a sufrir con un castigo ejemplar o directamente hubiese tenido el honor de encontrarse con su espada en su garganta. De hecho, notando el gran parecido que tenía con su antiguo teniente, las ganas no faltaban.

Liberando un suspiro suave pero que a manera del líder de clan representaba un exabrupto exasperado, se limitó a llegar a una conclusión

-¿si consigo que te permitan quedarte unos cuantos días en Karakura dejaras de hacerme preguntas estúpidas?...-

No hizo falta palabras, los ojos llenos de ilusión y de alegría de la chica de cabellos rojos hicieron que el temple de Byakuya se aligerase lo suficiente para permitirle una sonrisa de suficiencia, no solo era un excelente capitán y miembro activo del Gotei 13, al parecer también podía fungir como buen tío, algo mínimo para compensar los tratos agrestes que había tenido para con los padres de la pequeña niña como expiación personal.

Curiosamente, Ichika no había encontrado ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas hablando con su tío, pero bien que este le había subido los ánimos, algo era algo

-sin embargo, es cierto que tenemos que hacer algo con tu… exceso de energía y tiempo libre…- anunciaba el peli negro llamando la atención de la niña nuevamente -… de ahora en adelante cuando no estés en la academia, delimitaras tu tiempo de entrenamiento a un rango menor para venir conmigo a mis reuniones con el club de caligrafía…-

Por supuesto el rostro de Ichika se tornó de un color morado visceral al verse ella misma tardes enteras sentada en posición de reposo viendo a su tío jugar con un pincel gigante y un papel del tamaño de una sala de estar promedio, TODO, en completo silencio

-no manches tío…-

-las objeciones no serán permitidas, acompáñame, empezaremos inmediatamente…-

Evidentemente pasando de toda opinión personal de su sobrina, Byakuya procedió a ingresar nuevamente al interior de su mansión, no quedándole otra más a la chica de ojos morados que seguirle el paso, tal cual había dicho este ,las ordenes de la cabeza eran absolutas

No obstante, lejos del conocimiento de Ichika, Byakuya pensaba con cabeza fría como manejar la situación, la idea de que ella estuviese en el mundo humano en lugar de su madre al haber sido ascendida a capitana, era llevar un control sobre el Shinigami sustituto y su hijo, especialmente sobre ese último. Aun recordaba como hacía ocho años un vestigio del poder de Yhwach se había manifestado en el seireitei y como este mismo había implosionado hasta desaparecer, pareciendo que todo el asunto se había cerrado en ese momento.

Todo, hasta que los radares y demás maquinas del escuadrón doce divisaron que ese vestigio de poder no había desaparecido, había sido reclamado por alguien con una firma de poder similar a la del omnipotente ser

Tiempo después se delimito el área de posible influencia y quien era el posible heredero del rey Quincy…

Kazui Kurosaki

El Gotei 13 era claramente consciente de lo que esto significaba, sin embargo, si algo habían aprendido de los errores del pasado, era que manejar todo lo que abarcaba ese tema en secretismo absoluto de sus partes era contraproducente al final, el asunto con Ginjou un los Xcution era la prueba más fehaciente de eso y pese a querer negarlo con fuerza, meterse con Ichigo Kurosaki era un asunto de cuidado, por lo que pactado con el capitán comandante Kyoraku, se decidió que lo mejor era vigilar al chico de cerca sin estimular demasiado pero tampoco negarle su naturaleza, enviar a la Shinigami más joven y de aceptación familiar cercana a Karakura había parecido la mejor opción en su momento.

Cerrando sus ojos, Byakuya simplemente se limitó a dejar pasar el asunto por ahora, de momento, tenía momentos que compartir con su sobrina para hacer de ella una digna portadora del nombre del clan Kuchiki.

* * *

 **Final prologo**


End file.
